Report 461
Report #461 Skillset: Telepathy Skill: New Org: Geomancers Status: Rejected Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: While telepathy has a nice range of attacks, it has no defensive or utility skills like telekinesis. I feel this is a major reason as to why it's considered inferior nowadays. Solution #1: Add a new skill called MassConfusion or Chaos. This would use a locked channel on super (thereby trading almost all the offense of telepathy). When someone attacks you, there is a 15% chance that the attack will target a random other person in your room instead. Each time this happens, you are drained of 400 + 3% of your ego, and will burn out if you hit 0. The beauty of this is, it won't add any dodging to 1v1 because there'll be no one to redirect attacks to! Also, on prime this'll need to select only from people the avenger will allow the attacker to hit. Solution #2: Add a new skill called MassConfusion or Chaos that locks on super as above. Gives you a 20% to confuse someone's mind when they attack you and cause the attack to fail (AKA regular ol' dodge). Same ego cost of 400 + 3% per dodge. While indeed, I do hate traditional dodge skills and would much prefer solution 1, I feel this one would be tolerable given that it makes you sacrifice psyvamp/mindblast/mindburst, has an ego cost with risk of burnout, and is disruptable. Solution #3: Add a new skill called Hypnosis or Mindbend. This locks on any channel and makes you more efficient at influencing mobs, represented as a 10% faster equilibrium on influence attacks. Could potentially apply to debate too, but I feel telepaths may have enough advantage there already from Hivemind. Player Comments: ---on 9/15 @ 05:25 writes: I'd say that a sizable power cost would be needed for that if it were considered, but I do have a question - isn't a locked Super just going to remove the mindblast/psyvamp/mindburst equation of the affliction heavy Telepathy? Is that considered as almost all the offense of skillset, or would another locked channel instead be? ---on 9/15 @ 06:04 writes: Telepathy afflictions don't really pose a threat if the Telepath isn't draining your ego. Easy to cure, just meant to delay you healing ego long enough for a mindburst. I like Solution 1, really not a fan of Dodge, and Influencing bonus for Telepathy's only utility skillset is... 'meh'. ---on 9/15 @ 07:16 writes: Not a fan on dodging either since I believe we had a mass purging of dodging skills (Wildarrane, Shrine Protection, Ecology, Bodyguard, etc.). Reintroducing more now would just be counterproductive to that action. I personally don't mind utility or defense skills, but not to this magnitude. ---on 9/15 @ 10:24 writes: Oh, something I forgot to mention for 1 and 2. These would, code allowing, work on mobs as well ---on 9/16 @ 02:13 writes: If solution 1 goes through, monks should not suffer -2 momentum if they're attack hits someone else, i.e. it should not be considered changing targets. ---on 9/16 @ 22:10 writes: Would solution 1 basically be a better version of switchfate? ---on 9/17 @ 03:34 writes: Bit of an oversimplification if you ask me, but yes. Better and more costly. ---on 9/17 @ 04:33 writes: I just wanted to make sure I got it. I agree with Synl's point above. I don't think I would have a major issue if it had the chance to go after anyone else in the room, enemies or allies be damned. ---on 9/19 @ 19:43 writes: Funny that you say that. My original idea was to have it be a 10p locked channel room effect like barrier, that made a 20% chance of anyone in the room targetting anyone to target anyone else instead. While breathtakingly cool and the ultimate anti-zerg skill, I figured it would never survive the envoy process. ---on 9/19 @ 20:54 writes: Solution 3 ---on 9/20 @ 08:11 writes: I agree with Casilu's comment above. I think that original idea of yours has merit. After all, you can cancel it via disruption and it's not like you can spam it at 10p. It'd be a worthy counterpart to TK's Barrier (which MassDominate isn't). I'd rather see this switchfate variant of Solution 2, if it affected everyone in the room equally as Barrier does. ---on 9/22 @ 22:14 writes: Okay, let's do that!